A New Adventure
by Bwezil
Summary: The Flock has been living out in the wilderness (and occasionally in abandoned log cabins) for quite some time now, unsure what to do after the disaster with Anne. But when Fang leaves in the middle of the night to give himself up to the School, what will the Flock think of him? And once they find out that he turned himself in to save an experiment called Cora, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1: Secret Files?

**Hi! This is my first Fanfiction (well, second, because I am currently writing another one that I haven't published yet... But it is WAY better than this one, to some degree), so don't criticize too much. Originally, I wasn't going to post this, but some friends really wanted me to after they read , enjoy, review, and virtual [insert your own favorite virtual food here]! **

**P.S** **This story takes place right after Schools Out- Forever.**

**Chapter 1: Secret Files?**

**Max's P.O.V**

Nudge: Let-me-use-the-computer!

Iggy:*tries to push Nudge away from the computer* Move, Nudge! You have some sort of laptop somewhere-

Fang: *enters room and sees Iggy and Nudge fighting over his laptop*

Fang: Get. Off. My. Laptop.

Max: *walks in* Iggy, Nudge, get off Fang's computer.

Iggy and Nudge: *grumbles* Fine.

Max: Why do you want to even use the computer, Iggy? Your blind.

Iggy: I just wanted to see if I could access some of Fang's cool music.

Fang: Ummm... *thinks* Iggy likes my music? Weird.

Max: Iggy, you can't even see the computer screen. Next time, actually _try_ to think about what you're doing.

Iggy: *leaves the room*

Max: And Nudge. You know that you shouldn't be using your power to hack into Fang's Laptop. *thinks* He probably has some sort of secret files or something…Wait. Secret Files? Huh. Why would he have secret files? He''s just ordinary, stoic, Fang.

Nudge: All I wanted was to see an episode of America's Top Model or make a document or _something '_cause we don't have a TV but we have that thing and I was reaallly bored so I was thinking maybe I could go on Fang's Laptop-

Max: Nudge.

Nudge: Okay, okay. Fine. *leaves the room*

Max: *thinks* Hmm... Nudge may have had the right idea...

Max: Fang, could I see your laptop for a minute?

Fang: Sure. But Be quick.

Max: *types* Hmm…..

Max: *surfs the web*

Max: *goes to Fang's hard drive* *thinks* I'm curious... what does Fang keep on here?

Max: *smirks* Hehehe...

Max: *turns to Fang innocently* You like cupcakes?

Fang: *stiffens* Ummm... no.

Max: Okay.

Max: *thinks* What's this?

Max: *thinks* Subject A14 proves to be a phenomenal success.. WHAT?!

Max: *about to click on file*

Fang: No! Don't open that!

Fang: *shuts down the computer*

Max: Fang, what was that?!

Fang: I-I was just surfing the web one day and saw that the School was working on a top secret experiment... Thought I'd check it out.

Max: *looks at him suspiciously* Okay...

Fang: *leaves the room with his laptop*

Max: *thinks* Maybe Fang actually does have secret files...

The Voice: You're Right, Max.

Max: *thinks* Really, Voice?

The Voice: Max, you have to take this seriously. He does have secret files... and they have to do with the School. And not just any part of it.

The Voice: Do you really think that Fang would download something like that from the internet just because it peaked his interest? The file was emailed to him, Max.

Max: *thinks* No… God no... Please just let this be a dream….

The Voice: This is no dream, Max. This is reality. But it is not as it seems to be.

Max: *thinks angrily* So he just gets an email from the School and so happens not to be a traitor?! Not likely.

Max: *thinks* I've got to go tell the others!

The Voice: And Max?

Max: *thinks* What?

The Voice: Be careful.

**Okay, maybe it's not the best ending, but it's what I could come up with. Hope you enjoyed! **

** -Bwezil**


	2. Chapter 2: Jeb's Email

**Hi, guys! Here is my next chapter of A New Adventure! Also, by the way, I will answer to reviews if you review my story (nobody has yet, but I hope they will soon... :) ) In this chapter, Fang does something quite suspicious... And that thing may not surprise you. Hope you enjoy! Now enough talk, let's get this chapter started! :D**

**Chapter 2: Jeb's Email**

**Fang's P.O.V**

Fang: *thinks* Oh, god.

Fang: *starts pacing* *thinks* Max might've suspected what I've been keeping hidden on this Laptop… *opens file*

Fang: *reads a new email from Jeb*

Be at the School tomorrow at 6:30. Remember, you might want to leave a note to your Flock so they don't go coming after you.

-Jeb Batchelder

Fang: *emails back*

Tomorrow?! Are you serious?!

Fang: *thinks* This is one of the many reasons I hate this man...*gets new email*

Yes, I am serious, and if you are too, you will come tomorrow.

-Jeb Batchelder

Fang: *types up new email*

Fine. But remember, I'm only coming for the girl. As soon as I show up, you better follow up with your part of the bargain.

Fang: *sends email*

Fang: *thinks* Crap. I don't even have the time to explain why I am even doing this.

Fang: *thinks* How am I supposed to explain everything in a note?! *kicks a coffee table out of frustration*

*coffee table brakes*

Fang: *sighs*

Fang: *thinks* I guess I probably should go see the rest of the Flock before I leave. I'll have to avoid Max, though. I have a feeling that she suspects I'm up to something...

Fang: *thinks* I hope she hasn't said anything to the others yet.

Fang: *walks over to the living room of the cabin they were staying at*

Iggy: *turns to face Fang* Hi, Fang. Care to join us? *smirks*

Fang: *sits down on the couch next to Iggy* Sure.

Fang: *looks at the rest of the Flock (except Max, because she was/is talking to her Voice)*

*the rest of the Flock stares back at him*

Nudge: *clears throat* This is awkward.

Angel: What's wrong, Fang? *tries to read Fang's mind, but he blocks her*

Fang: *thinks at Angel* Don't you even think about it.

Iggy: Yeah, what is wrong? You've been acting off lately.

Fang: *tries to smile but fails because he's Fang (and Fang can't really smile)* Ah, you know, computer problems. Stupid blog hasn't been working right ever since Anne's House…

Fang: *winces* *thinks* That was the worst excuse I have ever come up with.

Nudge: *sits forward in chair* Were you actually fighting with Max? God, Fang, it's not the end of the world! She'll still be your girlfriend after just one tiny argument!

*silence as Fang stares at Nudge*

Iggy and Angel: *looks at Nudge and laughs*

Nudge: Hey!

Iggy: *laughs* Like Fang cares that much about his love life. I mean, seriously, Nudge, Fang isn't one to worry about things like that.

Nudge: *glares at Iggy* Whatever. I'm not changing my mind.

Angel: *interrupts* If your computer is messed up, why don't you just hand it over to Iggy? He's really smart, and he can build bombs.

Iggy: *pumps fist into the air* Yeah! One point for the Igster!

Angel and Nudge: The Igster?

Iggy: What? You don't like it?

Nudge: No.

Iggy: *fake cries* Whaaaaaa!

Angel, Nudge, and Fang: *laughs*

Iggy: Hey!

Fang: *thinks* I'll sure miss these guys.

And the Flock joked around and talked for the rest of the night, Fang enjoying himself as so he had this one night to remember once he left the Flock. Forever.

**So! What do you think of Fang now? And, just a side-note here, even though they just left Anne's, Max and Fang are in a relationship. I hope you enjoyed, so please review, and virtual ]insert your favorite virtual food here]! :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Fang?

**Hey, Everyone! Sorry for no updating. It's just that I've had to deal with a dreadful thing most people know as homework. In this chapter, there is no Fang... And if you read the last two chapters, you know why. By the way, please review! Even if it's just, one review, please review. Alright now, let's start the chapter! #:)**

**Chapter 3: Where's Fang?**

**Max's P.O.V**

Max: *thinks* Fang, why! I trusted you!

Max: *thinks* We've been through all this crap together, and now you had to betray us!

Max: *walks over to the living room, where all of the Flock had crashed* Guys, wake up!

*several members of the Flock groan*

Iggy:*grumbles* Do we have to wake up now?

Max: *says urgently* Yes! One of our Flock has betrayed us, you idiot!

Iggy: *says sarcastically* Really? *slides out of bed* I sure hope you're serious.

Max: *notices that the rest of the Flock was still sleeping* *shouts* All of you, GET UP!

*everyone but Max jumps up*

Nudge and Angel: Ahh!

Nudge: Max!

Iggy: *notices that Fang is not in the room* Where's Fang?

Nudge: *says with panic* Yeah, where is Fang? Fang? Fang, where are you?

Angel: *rubs eyes* I can't sense his mind.

Max: *thinks* Crap. How am I supposed to kick his butt if he's not here?

Nudge: *whines* Max, what was that for?

Max: *ignores Nudge* Guys, Fang's a-

Angel: *ignores Max* What's this?

Max: *grumbles* What now?!

Angel: *says suspiciously* Looks like a letter…

Nudge: *asks softly* Angel, what is it?

Max: *thinks* Hmmm… Could it be a secret message? Perhaps a threat?

Angel: *drops the paper like it's on fire* WHAT! No...

Max: *says sternly* What. Does. It. Say.

Angel: *slowly picks up the paper and hands it to Max*

Max: *snatches the paper from Angel* *reads out loud*

Hey, guys. If you're reading this, I'm probably at the School right now. Before you freak out and start saying I'm a traitor, let me explain this to you.

There was this girl. A girl that I learned of after I started my Blog. She was at the School, being tormented on like the rest of us. But they were… were fusing her already mixed animal/human genes with other DNA, including extraterrestrial DNA they discovered on a meteor in the 1900's. I couldn't just leave her to die after I figured out just how bad this was getting. Especially once I learned that this had been tried on hundreds of other experiments that all died after they were injected with the Mix (that's what they call the fusion of DNA that they've been injecting into her). Now, you're probably wondering why I am saving this "random" girl. But the truth is, we have have a connection that you wouldn't ever really understand.

Anyway, I hope you guys can understand now. I'm turning myself into the School. In trade for her freedom. Find her, take care of her. And don't let her die. Please.

I love all of you, and I am glad that I was able to spend that one last night with you guys. I have a few things to say, but I'll try not to sound cheesy (because, let's face it, nobody we know likes cheesy quotes). Max, I love you, and you should always listen to your Voice. Nudge, never stop showing spirit. Iggy, never cease to be smart. And Angel, don't ever forget that not everything is as it seems. Don't try to go after me. The last thing I want is you guys dead/captured at my expense. So, yeah.

Stay strong and Live on.

-Fang

Max: *tears start welling up in her eyes* So that's what's this is all about.

Angel: *sniffles* See.

Nudge: *sobs* Nonononononono…Fang, why?

Iggy: *tries to comfort Nudge* It's going to be fine. It's not like he stole your shoes or something-

Nudge: *yells; half sad, half in anger* Why does everyone think all I care about is fashion?! Compared to this, it's just a stupid feather in the breeze. I have a heart, you know *runs out of the room *

Max: *glares at Iggy* Nice going, Iggy.

Iggy: Hey! It's not like I knew that -

Max: says angrily* What do you know?! Fang just condemned himself to a life of torture, and you say, "It's not like he stole you shoes or something"?!

Iggy: *seething* What else do I say, huh?! That this was all a big mistake and the guy is sitting in the other room?! You tell me, Maximum Ride.

Max: *furious* How dare you-

Angel: STOP FIGHTING!

Max and Iggy: *looks at her*

Angel: We're wasting our time! Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere.

Max: *sighs* You're right.

The Voice: You know what you have to do.

Max: *jumps*

Max: *thinks angrily* Really, Voice? Now, of all times?!

The Voice: Find the Last Plan.

Max: *thinks* The Last Plan?

The Voice: You know what I mean.

Max: *thinks* Oh, that plan.

Max: *thinks* The Last Plan...

Max: *thinks* B-But how?

The Voice: You'll figure it out, Max.

Iggy: *still seething* What now, leader?

Max: *ignores Iggy* We leave for the School, rescue Fang, and complete the Last Plan.

Iggy: *not as angry* And what is this "Last Plan"?

Max: *glances at Iggy* Do you remember the one plan I discussed but never executed?

Iggy: *eyes widen* W-What? Are you serious?

Max: I am serious, Iggy.

Max: *turns to Angel* Get Nudge. We have a lot to discuss if we are going to actually survive this.

**Hi again! Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you? I sure hope you did. :) So, what do you think about Fang now? And, what could this "Last Plan" be? Well, I'm not telling you, so keep on reading to find out! Bye! And virtual {insert your favorite virtual food here}!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Off

**Hey! I'm BACK! Sorry for not updating, but I had exams an stuff... You know...**

**So, here is the next Chapter... Sorry for the beginning portion, but I had to introduce Cora somehow... Enjoy! :-)**

Fang: *lands by Jeb, who is waiting at the front of the School* I'm here. Now, the girl.

Jeb: *grabs the girl and put her next to Fang* I will allow you two to socialize for 5 minutes. Then we will proceed as planned.

Fang: *nods and turns to the girl* Cora, you need to find Max and the others.

Cora: *scared* F-Fang, I-

Fang: Don't think about it. Remember. Run, jump, flap.

Cora: *gulps* I-I love you, Fang. Don't let them hurt you too badly.

Fang: *quickly hugs Cora* I won't, promise. Now, go!

Cora: *looks back at Fang once more before taking off*

Jeb: *checks watch* Times up. Come with me. You're wanted in lab 6.

* * *

><p>Max: *thinks* What do we do now?!<p>

Max: *thinks* I know we have the last plan, but…. Then what?

Iggy: Um, Max?

Max: Yeah?

Iggy: You ready?

Max: *takes a deep breath* As ready as I'll ever be.

Nudge: *anxiously* Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!

All: *flips out wings and jump off the roof of their cabin*

Iggy: That was a nice cabin.

Max: Yeah.

All: *flies in silence*

Max: *clears throat in attempt to break the silence*

All but Max: *looks at Max*

Max: Why don't we review the first part of the plan?

Iggy: Do we have to? Because I was just about to eat this granola bar... *gestures to the granola bar in his hand*

Angel: And I was trying to do something...

Max: *sighs* *slightly annoyed* Yeah, we do. *thinks at Angel* Like what?

Angel: *thinks back* Mind-controlling those pelicans.

Max: *smirks* *thinks at Angel* Really?

Angel: *thinks back* Yeah. I was bored.

Iggy: *is eating granola bar*

Max: *looks at Iggy*

Iggy: *stops chewing granola bar*

Max: *clears throat* Ahem. So first, we-

Iggy: *interrupts* We go to the School and free all the mutants.

Nudge: Then we use one of Iggy's bombs-

Iggy: *finishes* To blow up the place!

Iggy: There. We went over the plan. Now can I finish eating my granola bar?

Max: *thinks* That wasn't the entire plan, but...

Max: Sure. Go ahead and get rid of that thing so that we can go over the plan in proper detail.

Iggy: *takes bite of granola bar and says* Max, since when are _you_ proper?

Max: *rolls eyes* I'm rolling my eyes, Ig.

Nudge: *laughs*

Max: *looks at Nudge* What are you laughing at?!

Nudge: You! *doubles over laughing*

Max: *thinks* Whatever.

* * *

><p>*everyone lands in a cave*<p>

Max: *folds wings* This is where we'll hunker down for the night.

Iggy: *yawns* Good. 'Cause I'm tired.

Iggy: *lies down on the cave floor and falls asleep*

Nudge: Forget sleep. I'm _hungry._

_*_takes 3 sandwiches out of pack and starts eating them*

Max: You guys go ahead and eat. I'll take first watch.

Nudge: Ok. Can I eat Iggy's sandwiches if he doesn't wake up and eat them?

Angel: No, can I?

Max: No.

Nudge and Angel: *mumbles* Fine.

Nudge: *returns to eating her sandwiches while Angel stares off into space*

Max: *thinks* Why would Fang leave all of us and give up his freedom for this... experiment?

Max: What did he mean when he said that he had a special relationship with the girl? Did he owe her something? Was she a forgotten comrade? A friend? A relative? A...

Max: *stiffens* *thinks in horror* A... girlfriend?

Angel: *thinks to Max* I doubt that. He loves you too much.

Max: *thinks with anger* Angel...You-

Angel: *thinks to Max* Calm down. I was only listening in for a couple of minutes.

Max: *fuming*

Max: *tries to say calmly* *aloud* Just... stay out of my head. Now go to sleep.

Angel: *yawns* Okay. I am kind of tired anyway...

Angel: *lies down* Goodnight, Max.

Max: Goodnight.

*Angel falls asleep*

Max: *thinks* What has Fang gotten us into now?


End file.
